What Is Love?
by Mikhailnoize
Summary: A story about Purge's rough and unfortunate child hood. This story contains langauge not suitable for children, and may include violence.
1. Bad Company

Purge was a fun loving child. When he had the chance, he would play with others, and be happy. However, his parents put a stop to all that.

His mother was a tall woman. She was extremely skinny, and always wore a black dress, black high-heels, and red lipstick. Her black hair and grey eyes always made her look evil. She wants everything to go her way, or die. When she became pregnant, she became even crazier. However, she was a strong religious woman, and didn't believe in abortion.

Purge's father, however, was a small fat man. He was a ball of bitterness, and never liked anything. He wanted a baby girl, but instead got Purge.

Together, they both made hell for Purge's life. Cursing at him, calling him a bustard, and other names. By the time Purge was seven, he knew every cuss word. In fact, on Purge's third birthday, he learned one.

15 years before...

His mother staggered over to him. His father had jumped while on the third floor, knocking over a vase that was near Purge, but everyone thought Purge had done it. "You clumsy little maggot! How many times do we have to tell you to stay away from our stuff?" She grabbed him by the neck, opened a closet door, threw him in there, and locked the door. "When you've learned your lesson in two days, we'll let you out of there. You little bustard!" Purge started crying inside the closet.

It was dark in there, he was starving, and he had cried himself to sleep.

Purge spent a total of forty-nine hours in there. His mother opened the door. "Come on you little worm! Wake up! Your chore-list is building up!" She threw a broom, a sponge, a bucket, and a soup bottle at him, along with a list. "NOW GO!" The saddest part was that he didn't know how to read. So, he just cleaned everything. The cars, the garage, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. He didn't finish until 4:00 A.M.

His mother found him sleeping on the floor of the living room. "This isn't the damn Crown Royal, now wake up!" She smacked him across his face. "Now go to your father's room."

Little Purge, with beat-red eyes, and a tired body, trudged up the one-hundred and thirty-seven stairs to his room. His father greeted him. "Hello. Now, here is what needs to be done." He gave Purge a set of keys. "Go to the breaker room and check the fuses box. Its spelled F-U-S-E. Then go to the basement and look at the pipes to be sure they are not cracked. If you do what I tell you, you'll be rewarded." He patted him on the head, and he went off.

His dad was nice. He wasn't tainted at all by evil...yet. Purge went down to the breaker room, put in the key, and entered. He opened a box that said, 'Fuse.' He looked at them in the dim light. He turned around to leave, when he tripped on something, and hit his head on a switch. The light went out. He heard four stomping feet coming. His mother opened the door. Behind her, was his father, looking sad. Purge rubbed his head. His mother picked him up.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know how long it will be until we can pay someone to fix this switch?" She pointed at the broken switch. Purge's mother then put a hand up to smack him, and Purge closed his eyes, already feeling the pain.

His dad had grabbed her hand. "What the hell are you doing, Marien! You know not to smack a child! And you call yourself religious!" He pushed her aside and picked up Purge. "Marien, we may be in a broken house, and in a poor state, but love can get us through this. And apparently you know nothing about it...only when you married did yo-"

"How dare you talk about me this way? Do I have to straighten both of you out? This is my house, and I can make you both homeless. This little runt doesn't even deserve to live, and if you want to continue your lives now, do as I say." She stormed back into the house and disappeared.

Purge looked at his dad. "Why can't we just escape from her?"

"We would have nowhere to go...I've been such a fool. To marry her...your the only thing good in life anymore...and if we want to live we have to obey her." A tear dropped from his chin. Purge looked at the ground, relising that only death could help him escape that witch, and the crooked grey house on with gates, and everything that made him sad.

He was just a child, and couldn't do anything, but he had to try. To save his dad from her clutches. For all of hell that put together that monster, how could his dad marry such a creature? That night, they both slept wandering how to escape.


	2. Sweet Escape

Purge's mother slithered around the house with a fork and knife. She went into the kitchen, grabbed the door of the pantry, and then took out something truly evil: Mama's Tofu Blend Spice. Only five bottles were made. This sauce could either destroy your soul, or make you have no feelings. Marien had no soul and was a self-centered person, so it wouldn't affect her.

Purge's father walked in. "What is that delicious smell?"

"It's the blend spice. Do you want some?"

"Sure!" He didn't know what was in it. "Taste like any old spice to me, but in small tofu blocks. Where'd you get these?"

"At the Des'Ma Shoppe." She said. He stopped eating.

"Why'd you let me eat that!"

"You wanted some. The whole myth of no soul or feelings is a joke!" She ate another one.

"Really? I can see that." He said, almost laughing.

"Is the boy up?"

"Yes, but I let him stay over at Auntie's place for the weekend."

"What AUNT are we talking about!" She screeched. She had a deep hate for the aunts.

"Aunt Cecsnod. You know my careful and tired sister-in-law who's married to a priest?"

"Thank God! I thought you were going to say 'Cecil.' You know I don't like that woman...all that news about her being a prostitute and a murderess. When will he be back?" She asked.

"At least three days." The phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello? Really? I'll be over!" He hung up. "I'll be back in a moment." He went outside and got in the car and drove off.

Aunt Sasollya Mansion

Sasollya Lovett bent down and kissed Purge on his fore-head. She was a tall woman, all bone and skin. She had blonde hair that covered one of her eyes and flowed around her shoulders in curls, shining blue eyes, and would always wear gloves and a dress. "Soon, you will never have to see that wretched mother of yours, and we can take you in, and you'll be happy." She smiled and moved a hair from Purge's face.

Purge gave a small smile and looked at her. "Why did dad marry her?"

"Well...it turned out that they were at a Las Space-gees Casino, and they became very drunk Then they got a quick marriage. The only good that came out of that marriage was you, and no matter what they say, never be let down. Good will prevail, but evil will always die! And having you here will make things much more exciting!" The doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." She petted Purge on the head and went to the front door.

It was Purge's dad. "Hello Sasollya!" They hugged each other.

"Oh, Desmonde, it's been years! I've missed you so much! How is that tramp of a wife been doing?"

"She acts as if she's the boss in the house! She acts like Purge is a slave! But she's getting grey hair, so she might croak." They high-fived.

"Okay, so now you and little Purge can stay here and she'll never find out! If only my husband was still alive to see him. Now, let's go have some lunch. I made some pasta, rice, chicken, and for some dessert, flan!"

Purge smiled as Aunt Sasollya handed him a plate with some chicken, pasta, and rice on it. Purge looked at his dad. "So, what did you tell Marien?"

"I told her we were going to Aunt Cecsnod, who's careful, tired, and married to a priest!" He started laughing.

Sasollya started to speak. "I'm glad I could help. That woman is just so evil! It's like the Red Queen in that one movie from five-hundred years ago. Speaking of that, your wife is in a house from that time."

Purge and Desmonde both said, "And when they take it down, they better hit her!"

The three of them continued their meal, talking and having a great time. After the meal, they all went to the living-room and watched a marathon of an ancient show on 'The Good Times' channel. Purge ended up falling asleep after three episodes, and then Sasollya picked up Purge, put him in the second bed in her room, and went to her room and slept. Desmonde ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Life was perfect for the three of them. Marien had disappeared from Purge's mind, and they always joked about how she would die. No one heard anything about her. Sasollya bought gifts for them both, and bought new clothes for them, and an occasional treat for Purge.

Aunt Sasollya walked into the living room on a Friday night and sat on the couch with Desmonde and Purge. Purge was asleep again. "Desmonde, do you remember the last guy I dated?"

"The short red haired guy with those green clothes?"

"Yes."

"Why do you bring him up?"

"Well, I think I should try dating again."

"That sounds like a great idea for you...just don't date any funny-looking people. Remember when you dated the tall guy who looked like a cucumber?"

"He was an alien...but did he have to be green?"

"Well, you should go hit the town tomorrow."

"Actually, I already found a guy. He's six-foot seven, he works as a teacher, and he's blonde, with orange eyes...and human! And he's only thirty!"

"Well, congrats."

The next day, Sasollya went on a date, and didn't come back until 5:00. She was making Birthday Party arrangements for Purge. His fourth birthday was coming soon. "Hello everyone!"

Purge looked over and ran to her. She bent down and gave him a hug. "How was your date?" Purge asked.

"Great! He's nice, he likes kids, he wants a family, and we like the same drinks, jams, jellies, fruits, and food at restaurants!"

Desmonde walked down the stairs. "I see someone is happy! And you know who is having a birthday soon!"

Sasollya smiled at Purge. "And everything is planned! It will be his first birthday here, and everything is going to be special! It's not going to be a big party, but it's going to be held here, and everyone from our side of the family is invited. I'm glad no one has told them about Marien."

Desmonde then said, "And I've lost some weight also! I'm not even a size 36! You're looking at size 24"

Purge looked at his dad. "If it's a 24, then why does it say 25?"

"I'm in between sizes at the moment, and I need to be in a higher size than the one at the moment, but it's worth it!"

Sasollya rolled her eyes. "You're just my husband. Always concerned about your weight."

Desmonde looked at her with pride. "He was getting fat, I'm losing it!"

"You most certainly are losing it."

Life went on for the next three days happily. Purge's birthday was coming up, and everyone was happy. Marien was never going to be seen again, and Purge felt loved. Tomorrow, Purge would be four at 6:00 A.M.

"If you think happiness is eternal, enjoy it. Nothing will matter when I'm through with you."


	3. Dead Like Me

Aunt Sasollya, wearing a blue dress with pink gloves, walked around the house. Some of the guests had arrived, and everything went great. Purge was playing with the other children, Desmonde was having a drink with some friends, and Aunt Sasollya was going around making sure everything went right.  
Purge was happy, and Marien was nowhere to be seen. Then, in a loud booming and cheerful voice, Aunt Sasollya yelled, "Who wants cake?" The children over to the kitchen, while the adults walked over there.

Purge realized he wasn't that shy. After an hour or so of cake and play, Desmonde called over everyone for the unwrapping of gifts. With all of Aunt Sasollya's rich friends, there were big presents and small ones. Purge started with the small ones, which had folded up clothes, each with a type of 'P' on them. One of them was a smaller version of the cloak he wears at age 18. He started opening up bigger presents, which contained toys of all sorts, and others.

Desmonde looked at the last one. "Well, this gift is taller than you, Sasollya!" He looked for a tag. "I wonder who it's from." He looked at the others, but they shook their heads no.

The box shook. One of Sasollya's friends looked at it. "What is in that thing?" It shook again. "If this is one of those Recall Clocks, I will have a heart attack!"

Another person looked at her. "We may be rich, but no one wants to pay a billion dollars for a clock!" Then, a sharp and long butcher blade stabbed through the side of the box, and all hell broke loose. "Like I said, we're rich, and I'm getting the hell out of here! Come on Sal!" He picked up his daughter and left, and the other parents did the same.

The long butcher blade stabbed another hole into it, and then, it stopped. Silence took place, along with horror. Then, the box practically exploded, and standing in black, with soul-less eyes, evil, and a heart as cold as ice, was Marien. She was holding a long butcher knife in her hand. "I told you I would find you and kill anyone who gets in my way." She held up the knife and was ready to stab Desmonde, but a gunshot was heard. Marien fell to the ground.

"Die you evil, destructive witch!" Aunt Sasollya, with Purge hiding behind her, had shot a bullet straight into Marien's head. Tears started forming her eyes, as her make-up started to go in the trail of her tears. Desmonde got the knife out of Marien's hand.

Marien then got up. "You should practice with your aim."

Sasollya pointed her gun at her again and shot. "Burn in hell, you greedy tramp! I had promised I would never kill a living thing in my life...but someone as soul-less as you deserves to die. I'm sorry you had to see me this way, Purge." Marien's body stayed in place, in a pool of blood. They called the police and left Desmonde with a gun in the room to make sure Marien was dead.

Desmonde screamed.

Sasollya rushed in, to see Desmonde covered in blood, and Sasollya with her hands showered in blood and a knife in her hand. "You thought a bullet could kill me? You shot me in the chest and the mouth. I'm not dead yet, you silly little tramp." Sasollya got her another gun out and tried to shoot Marien, but nothing came out of the gun. Marien then sliced at her neck, and blood flew out of her and onto Marien.

Sasollya muttered her last words. "Karma...will...come..." She lay down as the blood stopped splattering out of her. Marien spotted Purge.

"Your coming with me, you little runt." Purge tried to run, but he was frozen with fear. She grabbed him by the neck and dragged him along, then threw him inside the backseat of a car. A man wearing a trench-coat, sunglasses, and a hat was in the driver's seat. He had on a pair of gloves.

"This is the whiny kid?" The man asked.

"Yes. Now, let's go home. There's a cold room in the basement for the little prick!" She then laughed.

Purge realized that there was no love. It would never last...and there would always be something to screw it up. Purge knew what he could do to end all of this...but was he willing to?

Marien and the new man both silently cackled and glared at the child.

14 Years Later... Space Asylum

Purge continued with his story. "Every day was hell with those people. They always looked down at me, and shut me out."

The psychiatrist wiped a tear from her left eye. "We'll continue this tomorrow. Have a good day." Purge left. "It's no wonder he ended up trying to take over the galaxy...all those years of torture...and the misfortune. Poor kid."


	4. Dark Blue

Purge was sitting on the long couch with his psychiatrist. He continued his story.

14 years ago; Marien's car...

Marien talked to the man. "Well, now we have Purge. Next, we shall hit the lock him up in the basement, and go to the next household. After that, let's return to Sasollya's house and gather their gems and valuables."  
"Marien, that idea is just as lovely as you." He said.  
Purge thought, "_You don't know how lovely this monster is! She is a stabber and a smoker! Also a drinker!"_  
Marien put her hand on the man's hand. "You'll know how much after we collect our fortunes. Other then that, It's glad to see your energetic now. I don't know how I lived without you Dante." They pulled into the crooked driveway.  
The man opened the backdoor. "Come on kid, get out." Purge got out and followed. Running away now was impossible. They both had guns, and the house was surrounded with a fence.  
They reached the basement's entrance. As usual, Marien opened it, and then threw Purge inside...but this time there was a light in there. Unfortunately, the light only made it much more scarier.  
Inside the room, there were bear traps, a tub filled with a white sea of foam, with smoke coming out of it. There was also a wooden board with some knifes and daggers in it. Purge looked around, only in horror. What was Marien going to do in this room? Purge could only fear for the worst. In the corner were some discarded pillows. Purge went over there and went to sleep in the pile.  
He awoke to the sound of blades, and a muffled scream. In the corner, Marien and Dante had their hands over an old lady, while one of them was slashing her up, the other was holding her mouth and arms back. Eventually, the old lady died, and they put her into a bath-tub in the basement. A sizzling sound, along with smoke, filled the room.  
Dante grabbed Marien's hand. "Now, we can go to Sasollya's house and claim our money." They left the room, as the body of the old lady melted away in the tub of acid.  
Purge thought of an idea. He grabbed the chain of one of the bear traps and dragged it near the entry way, that way when Marien and Dante walked in, they'd both step on the traps. He could only hope that it would work...then he could open the door and see the sun shine and fresh purified air of a peaceful life...but as long as the tall dark shadows of those two cast their demonic wrath, all that was a dream and nothing more.  
He then went to sleep, with the thought of how to kill or get rid of them both.

* * *

Note: To all the people who have enjoyed this series, I will be stopping for awhile. I've thought of a lot of ideas that I want to do. Sorry if this upsets any of you. Reporting from a chair in front of a computer, Mikhailnoise! Over and out.


End file.
